Canadian Patent CA 2294410 (Lauder) and Canadian Patent Application CA 2493340 (Day) describe operational difficulties experienced by state of the art reciprocating devices used to power chemical injection pumps on oil and gas wells. At low operating speeds and low operating pressures, the reciprocating devices can stall and become stuck as the operating valve passes through the middle position. Lauder describes a solution for the reciprocating devices that utilizes fluid pressure to move the device in a first direction and a spring to move in it in a second direction. Day describes a similar device adapted to move the device in both the first and second directions using fluid power.